Change of Heart
by anjelicorn
Summary: As an angel, Serenity's job was to help God perform miracles and perpetuate righteous morals in humanity. Kaiba's job as a demon was to corrupt and instill malevolence in as many innocent minds he could get his hands on—but God and the Devil never intended for their wards to meet… Kaiba/Serenity


A/N: Hello friends. It's been a while since I last posted something. This time, it's a fic with Seto and Serenity. I shipped them when I was younger because I thought they looked good together, heh. Anyways, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

 **1\. Soul Release**

Serenity could hardly believe what was being asked of her. She was a novice, at best; so why was she offered her wings so early? Joey had to wait almost a century before he earned his wings. Wings were a rarity among angels. Only those proven to be worthy to handle the unique powers and abilities that came with it were able to own wings; proving oneself to be worthy could take a novice angel, such as herself, hundreds of years.

"Pardon me, Father?" She shook her head with arched brows. She hadn't meant to leave her mouth open in awe, but there it was, hanging agape, directed towards God. "My child," He reassured, "By merely accepting this task, I will reward you a set of wings." He explained once more. "These wings are to aid you in this mission. If you fail to accomplish your task within the time frame given, your wings simply cease to exist and you become just as you were before."

Serenity tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but found it harder than she initially thought. She did not want to fail her master—yet, those wings!—oh how exquisite it will be to experience her new powers and to soar endlessly across the skies!

She opened her mouth to answer, but cried out instead. "But why not someone else?" her cheeks reddened as she heard the crack in her voice. "Why not someone more skilled or experienced?" she questioned once more. "You cannot expect me to see through to the completion of such a challenging task on my own!"

God smiled knowingly which only confused the poor girl further. "How am _I_ capable of influencing the moral principles of hundreds of people!?"

"My dear," He spoke once again. Serenity's shoulders relaxed at the sound of His voice. "If you only ask, then you will never know." There was a familiar twinkle in His eyes. "To know, you need only try." Serenity stared at Him trying to discern what true meaning lied in His riddle-phrased words; then slowly, her eyes widened.

As if in slow motion, she watched her master raise His wrist and momentarily flicked his fingers once. A blast of cool breeze swept her off her feet and swiftly flung her upside down into a small portal that appeared before she landed back on the ground beneath her.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLYYYYYY!" Serenity screamed, plummeting in increasing speed towards the surface of the Earth. She felt the wind and her own hair whipping her skin and stinging her eyes so severely, she tried to curl up into a ball—even then, she found that difficult to do as well.

She could see it now—the body of water she'll be falling head first into was a stormy shade of blue—it was early dawn; almost dark enough to be mistaken for nighttime.

Veteran Angels were immortal until they voluntarily clipped their wings—but that didn't mean they were immune to pain. Besides—Serenity was no veteran angel—God sent her off without the wings He had promised her. As soon as her head collides with the water below, she is as good as dead, or, in her case, another spirit waiting centuries to be reincarnated, which is almost the same in her eyes.

Serenity tightly shut her eyes as she braced herself for another loathsome century in purgatory, waiting to be reborn into a new era. Then, unexpectedly, a burning sensation spread from her back; the pressure between her shoulder blades grew and grew until finally, with one loud crackle, she felt a great amount of relief—

—And just in time—Serenity had just sprouted her first set of wings.

* * *

Kaiba relished at the thought of posing as a human among the mindless, gullible sheep roaming idly on Earth. They'd never expect a wolf to be walking amongst them. He'd have the freedom to cause all kinds of despair and chaos in the world around him—tasked with such a mission would be so rewarding.

"So," the corners of Kaiba's lips upturned a mere inch with his gaze transfixed towards the Devil sitting before him on his throne made of heated coal. The Devil half expected his ward to say something meant to annoy hi as he had always done and rolled his eyes waiting for Kaiba to finish. "You're sending _me_ up there disguised as a human to fuck shit up for God?" Kaiba folded his arms and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "It's because I do a better job at being evil than you are, isn't it?" his smirk deepened as the Devil sneered in irritation.

"You would do best to shut your mouth, damn kid." And the Devil raised his right hand in the air with his palm faced up; in his hand, a sharp, ornate spear made of hot, black steel materialized. The Devil spun the spear briefly in his hand before pointing it towards Kaiba.

As a demon, Kaiba did not have a heart, but if he owned one, he figured it would have stopped—not out of fear, but joy. He knew what was coming next—only the most skilled and powerful demons were granted such opportunities to exist in the physical plane again.

He felt nothing as the Devil punctured his chest with his spear. The Devil whispered something inaudible, and then, in a bellowing voice, he shouted, "I ENDOW YOU WITH MORTALITY ONCE MORE AND DISPEL YOU INTO THE LIVING REALM TO INFLICT CHAOS AND INFLUENCE CORRUPTION ON HUMANITY."

Then, little by little, Kaiba began to feel a faint, but familiar warmness cascade throughout his body. In his chest, he welcomed the steady beating of the heart that had not been used for centuries since going to hell. It only stung just a little when the Devil pulled his spear from Kaiba's chest; he still had the capabilities of a demon, after all—just in a physical, human form.

The Devil angled his spear towards the ground and grunted hastily in Kaiba's direction. "Hop on, damn kid." And Kaiba proceeded to firmly balance himself on the shaft of the spear. He slowly crouched at bended knees as he maintained poise using the balls of his feet. The Devil raised his spear straight out in front of him with Kaiba balanced at the other end.

Then, as soon as the Devil swung his spear skyward, Kaiba leapt forward, propelling himself further up. He looked around as the fiery hell beneath him diminished and gaped in awe at the landscape changing around him.

He shut his eyes briefly and upon opening them, he found himself alone, on the rooftop of a building. He looked on as the sky shifted from cobalt blue to a gentle, morning hue. _Daylight is approaching_ , he thought.

He peered at the streets below and caught sight of a girl wandering aimlessly with a look of wonder in her eyes as she gazed upon the world around her.

Kaiba smirked. "Why, hello there, little lamb."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter. Comments, criticisms, concerns? Let me know in a review! Happy reading!


End file.
